The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning device with an open-end spinning rotor having an open side, a rotor bearing equipped with support disks and an axially adjustable rotor shaft support, an opener roller housing, a swivelling rotor cover, a fiber feeding channel with a first fiber feeding channel section located in the opener roller housing, and an additional fiber feeding channel section contained in the swivelling rotor cover which can be swivelled from a rest position, in which the open rotor side is uncovered, into a work position in which the two fiber feeding channel sections are aligned with each other.
It is a known technique to make rotor housings of pressure-cast aluminum and to adjust the rotor bearing with the supporting disks in relation to the rotor housing so that the open-end spinning rotor located in the rotor housing assumes an axial position defined by the rotor bearing. The rotor bearing is furthermore designed as a stop for a rotor cover which contains a section of the fiber feeding channel (DE-OS 2.161.619).
Because of cost considerations, the rotor housing is more often made of plastic and held in its work position by being snapped in its work position (DE 32 47 411 A1). However, such a rotor housing leads to imprecise adjusting conditions.